Filtration media that have anisotropic flow and filtration characteristics typically vary these characteristics in the direction of fluid flow. For example, the sizes of particles filtered out by a typical anisotropic filtration media decreases in the direction of fluid flow through the media. Some applications, however, may benefit from an anisotropic filtration media that differs in directions other than that of the fluid flow. New anisotropic filtration media and methods for making such media would therefore be well received in the art.